A conventional tooth brush usually comprises a brush bristle portion and a handle portion. A user can hold the handle portion to brush his or her teeth by moving the brush back and forth. After the brushing movement, a user has to drink or gargle water from a glass or cup to wash his/her mouth; in other words, the glass or the like becomes an indispensable item with the tooth brush. Carrying such a glass just for brushing teeth in the event of leaving home or traveling is rather inconvenient.